Senior Year: Of Notes and Texts and Love
by MoodyCollegeStudent
Summary: It's the girls' senior year, and hell if they're letting anyone get in the way.  AU High school.  SS NH NT SI


_Summary:__ It's the girls' senior year, and hell if their letting anyone get in the way._

_AU High school. SS NH NT_

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

..

***The Awesome and Most Amazing Notebook filled with Random Jottings and Memories* **

**(volume: six)**

Owned by: The 4 Most BABELISCOUS Girls in the UNIVERSE.

_**(A.K.A Sakuraraa, INO, Hinata~, aaaaand **__**Tenten:D**__** )**_

(If found return to one of the aforementioned girls.

Or head to Anko's Café-_ 'Where the Dango's at'_)

..

..

..

"…_I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other brothers can't deny, when a girl walks in with a…"_

I groan, as I reach up to attempt to smack my phone's snooze button, but I only succeed in smacking it onto the floor. Grumbling, I sit up, cursing Ino for her song choice, and my own lack of technical knowledge.

("Won't it just feel great hearing this every time you wake up?")

Uh, no. And it will _never feel great._

Yawning, I finally hit the snooze button, when my eye catches the (overstuffed, gigantic, amaziiiing) notebook on the edge of my (horrifically messy) desk. I pick it up, and lug it over to my bed, careful not to drop any of the many bits sticking out of it. It can't hurt to look through one more time right?

Let me explain. (Storyyyytime.)

..

..

..

_You see I first met Ino in second grade. Of course we were instant enemies (Um, hello? Could she not see _I_ wanted the pink crayon?). But eventually we became friends and had the fantastic, amazing idea to start our own notebook! * Insert Sarcasm Here*_

_Naw, but I love the notebook. So, anyway. We started a notebook. At first it was just this silly little cheap two dollar notebook from WalMart, and we just scribbled our little girl dramas in there. It didn't really get serious until later. _

_We met Hinata in third grade. It was in the middle of one of our infamous fights (one of many) and Hinata was the New Girl. She was so sweet, and cute that I latched onto her immediately, and when Ino and I reconciled she was introduced to The Notebook._

_We met Tenten halfway through fourth grade, when she and her grandparents moved here. She was so cheeky, and she could put up a good argument against Ino (an admirable quality). She too was introduced to The Notebook._

_And we've been best friends ever since._

..

..

..

Now we're in our Senior Year (hells yeah), and this is our sixth notebook (some lasted for months; others for yearsl). The front of this notebook is covered in green, red and purple paper, gel pen scrawls, movie ticket stubs, and numerous pictures of the four of us.

So. Us right now.

Well, I guess Ino is what you'd call the 'It Girl' (if we were in one of those cliché high school movies. gag me). She's tall, with long blonde hair, and sparkly teal eyes. She's also like the girl you want to be, but never can- rich, pretty, good grades- she's the whole package, wrapped up in a pretty little teenager. Of course I know better than to think she's some sort of goddess (when she gets all PMS-y it is NOT PRETTY). She's also like, childhood friends with Shikamaru (he is CRAZY SMART) and Chouji . Yeah.

Hinata grew her hair out long, and she is still the prettiest and sweetest girl imaginable. If anyone came near Hinata we (Ino, me, Tenten) would probably maim them and claw out their eyes. Except Naruto; then we'd just maim him (a _teensy_ little bit). She's in AP classes (with yours truly) and plays the piano. She was childhood friends with Kiba (drool), and through him she met Shino (Um. He's nice?). Alright.

Tenten. She's grown her hair out as well, but she keeps it in two buns atop her head. She's still got a crazy fixation on Pandas, and she's in the BOYS Basketball team. (Damn _straight) _Tenten's pretty tight with Neji (when she first moved here he insulted her; she proceeded to beat him up. Pure, sweet HILARITY), and Lee (Captain of Track. YOSH.)

And finally, Yours Truly. My hair's still pink, but it's short now just brushing my shoulders. My forehead is still as large as Antarctica. I play bass guitar, and kiwi-banana smoothies equal love. Naruto is still one of my best friends (we met when we got paired on this dumb assignment), and I am currently dating _the_-

Um.

Well.

My name is Sakura Haruno, and I am officially broken up with Sasuke Uchiha.

Single, and LOVING IT.

_(loving it I tell you)_

..

..

..

**STATS:**

..

..

..

**SAKURA HARUNO:**

_(A.K.A. Forehead, Sakuface, Pinkie, the Right Hook)_

**AGE:** Seventeen

_**LOVES:**_

-MAH GURLS

-Coffee (Starbucks please)

-Medical textbooks (okay, stop laughing. Like, right now. Don't judge.)

-Lip-gloss (mmm cherry), Hot chocolate, my Sidekick (you know you want it INO.),

-Dad and Naruto (even though he IS an IDIOT. A lovable idiot, granted)

-Lasagne (where have you been all my life? :3)

-aaaaaaand** SASUKE **(Edit: Um no. He's a total douchebag.)_(Then why didn't you cross out his name?_)(Shut up Ino!)

_(He will so totally fall prey to my charms. Like, not even joking guys.) - ..._

_**HATES: **_Oh, the list could go on forever trust me. But to mention a few…

-The Evil She-Witch called my Mother

-The Evil She-BITCH called Karin. Seriously she and mom should hang out.

-Tube Tops. JUST. SAY. NO.

-Being mean to Hobos. Not cool guys. Not cool at all.

..

..

**HINATA HYUUGA:**

_(A.K.A Snow White, She-Who-Blushes, Mockingbird, Kung Fu Kickass)_

**AGE: **Seventeen!

_**LOVES:**_

-My BEST FRIENDS ~

-Soda Pop! (Grape…mmm)

-Detective Novels ("Why hello there, Mr Holmes.")

-Bracelets/Toe rings

-Hanabi, and Neji (FAMILYYYYY)

-Kiba (Why am I best friends with a player?) and Shino (O-O)

-Cheesecake (No words can describe)

-And, um well….NARUTO. (There I said it. Are you happy now Ino?)

_(Sometimes, you can be _such_ a dense idiot. But that's what I love about you)_

_**DISLIKES**_

-Father. Sometimes….

-KARIN. She...I just… BAD. Karin is bad.

-Kimonos (sometimes I hate being a Heiress)

-Neji, before he 'reformed' (thank you Tenten!)

..

..

**INO YAMANAKA:**

_(A.K.A Pig, Snorts-A-Lot, Barbie, Blondie, Yamanamaoompaloompa)_

**AGE:** Seventeen, bitches

_**LOVES:**_

-MY GIRLIES

-Coke Lite (Ohmygosh, I am so addicted it's not even funny)

-Cosmo (just for the gossip, mind you)

-Two words. MAKE. UP.

-My Fambam and Shika and CHOUJI.

-Barbeque Chips (DAMN YOU CHOUJI. DAMN YOU.)

-My _beautiful_ silver heels and my Nokia 3600 slide (Not jealous Sakura. Not even. )

-Prada, MAC, and GUCCI (ilysooosooomuch)

-aaaaaand SAI

_(Hello there, I'm Ino and you haven't heard of me why?)_

_**HATES: **_Alright just touching the tip of the iceberg here…

-Ami. You manipulative bitch.

-Ice cream. You make me fat. Pay for your sins.

-KARIN. Nobody messes with Sakura except for ME.

-My unhealthy obsessiveness with Barbeque Chips (…Chouji…)

..

..

**TENTEN JUUNI**

_(A.K.A The Hyuga Tamer, Panda-chan, Buns, Chocoloco)_

**AGE:** Seventeen (I'm still older by a few months. SUCK. IT.)

_**LOVES:**_

-THE IDIOTS I HANG OUT WITH.

-Orange Juice (Can't beat the classics)

-Newspaper Articles (Just the sports section though)

-Headbands, and Nike Shoes and MESSENGER BAGS. (OH MY GOODNESS)

-Pops, and Gran Gran (Old people. Gotta love em')

-Lee (YOUTH!)

-PIZZA. Just. Oh my God.

-Aaaaand, ehem NEJI

_(Hi my name's Tenten, and you're the long-haired prick from Homeroom)_

_**HATES:**_

-Lipgloss (*shudder*)

-Baby toes (CREEPS ME OUT)

-Neji's uncle. Uptight Bastard.

-KARIN. UM, YEAH, NO.

..

..

..

**FIRST TERM AT KONOHA PREP**

_(SENIOR YEAR_**)**

**Wednesday 8****th**** of September**

(Also known as the day before SCHOOL STARTS AGAIN.)

..

..

..

**(10:30AM) - SAKURA**

Sooo, girls. School starts tomorrow. Any thoughts?

I have one and it's- OH MY GOD.

NARUTO FREAKING STOLE MY PHONE.

That little prick.

Anyway, I saw Karin, the other day, and we had like a war with our EYES. She still looks like the same hateful bitch from last year, and guess what?

She was hanging off Sasuke's arm, the little slut she is. But she WILL NOT ruin Senior Year for me.

Ugh.

See you guys tomor-

OH WAIT. GUYS. I AM SO TOTALLY JOINING NEWSPAPER THIS YEAR. I SWEAR IT IS MY CALLING.

-Sakurarara

**..**

To: Ino

From: Sakura

Message: notebooks at Anko's :P

**..**

**(1:07PM) - INO**

Mwah mwah darlinks!

Aheh. I've been watching too much Gossip Girl. Anywhoo!

Shikamaru's been annoying me. He's actually in my room right now, eating chips with Chouji. GAH.

And Sakura, you do know that Karin will forever be a bitch right? Just sayin', don't let it get to you.

Just a reminder: I am HEAD CHEERLEADER this year. It's time to make Karin _miserable._

And also: Didja hear? There's a new student, and apparently he is veeeery tasty.

Well, I'll be the judge of _that._

Tah Tah my lovelies!

-INO~

(You know you love me)*

*P.S. What'd I tell you? Way too much Gossip Girl.

**..**

To: Hinata

From: Ino

Message: Left the notebook in your mailbox hun.

**..**

**(5:23PM) – HINATA**

Oh my goodness. School starts TOMORROW!

My bag's packed. All that's left is to choose the outfit. (Ino be on Skype)

And, Sakura. I KNEW IT WASN'T YOU. Um, let me explain. You see I was doing my laundry, and then my phone beeped, and I got a text from YOU;

From: SAKURA -Message: HINA CHAN I HAVE SAKURA'S FONE DONT TEL HER K?

Reply? Um no, I think not. Oh Naruto, you are so adorable.

Also, Kiba told me that the new student's name is Suigetsu. Apparently they meet up regularly and get high together.

And Sakura (and/or Ino): DO NOT LET KARIN GET TO YOU.

Remember what happened last year? Never again okay?

-Hinata(:

**..**

To: Tenten

From: Hinata

Message: Neji's bringing over the stuff you left here last week. I hid the notebook in your calc. binder(:

**..**

**(8:42PM) – TENTEN**

Oh, God no, SCHOOL. No more sleeping in. GAH.

And I just know, that tomorrow, I'm gonna wake up and my hair will be shit, and then I'll see Neji with his beautiful Hyuuga freaking Shampoo hair and he will smirk (not smile; that'll be the day) at me. No matter than I'm in love with the guy:

-JUST HOW IS HIS HAIR THAT SILKY?

Ahem, rant over.

Okay sooo.

Sakura: Karin is a bitch. Sasuke is an emo jerk. Build a bridge and GET THE HELL OVER IT.

Ino: Head Cheerleader? I would so not like to be Karin right now. MWAHAHAH.

Hinata: …How is your hair so silky? Is it a Hyuuga secret? : 3

-Tenten out!

**..**

To: Hinata, Ino, Sakura

From: Tenten

Message: Notebooks coming to school 2moro with me.

-lets rock senior year ladies

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>Um okay.<strong>

**yeah.**

Okay. Highschool fic. I have to admit. I have ALWAYS wanted to write one.

*sheepish grin*

-_Sleepy_CollegeStudent

**P.S.** And, yes I _did_ name Anko's cafe: 'Where the Dango's At' Because that's how I _roll._

**P.P.S.** Yes, I did give Anko a cafe. DON'T JUDGE.

**P.P.P.S** Also Tenten doesn't have a (known) last name, so I made it Juuni. It's NiJuu flipped around, and NiJuu means twenty in Japanese and tenten...okay. not that anyone cares.

**P.P.P.P.S. :D**


End file.
